Undisclosed Desires
by Against the Mirror
Summary: Draco finds himself drawn to a woman that he had lost all hope for. Things get complicated when he finds himself face-to-face with her, her husband nowhere to be found...


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own, nor claim to own the Harry Potter franchise. All rights go to J. K. Rowling. The content of this story are purely fiction – any similarities to a personal incident are strictly coincidental. The content is strictly _mature_ and those under the age of 18 or those who live where such material is not acceptable should leave this page now. The following contains scenes of sexual situations in a graphic nature. Please enjoy; reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

The night had played over in his mind constantly. Over and over he saw her face, her eyes. They had given him a look he'd never seen before. It wasn't just a look of hatred, nor was it a look that said they were friends. To be honest, he was convinced it was a look of lust more than anything.

Draco lay on his bed, the look she'd given him playing before his eyes one time after another. His chest was bare; his white muscle shirt lay on the ground beside his bed, forgotten. One arm laid on the pillows, above his head, the other on his chest. He could feel his heart beating, and his chest rising and falling with every breath.

Today had been a rather arduous day, to be honest. His father had sent him into London to train for Quidditch at one of the top facilities in the Wizarding world. He'd been training with members of the Montrose Magpies when he noticed Potter had walked in brandishing his robes for Puddlemere United. He recalled rolling his eyes and turning back to the Magpie captain, clad in her black and white robes. She looked rather charming, those robes hugging her in just the right places.

Draco had been led out to the outdoor training facility, which consisted of a full-length Quidditch field, according to the Professional standards, that is, and an entire stadium, which hosted pre-season Quidditch matches.

The captain had been telling him what he was supposed to do while in the facility but his eyes were fixed upon a feminine figure walking in the stands. She had stopped briefly, and looked into the stands. Her eyes locked with Draco, he remembered, and he felt his heart beat kick up a beat or two. She broke the eye contact, and moved quickly over to the other half of the facility, where Puddlemere United had been training. That was when he realized that the woman that had caught his attention was Ginevra Potter.

"Are you listening to me, Mr. Malfoy," questioned the woman's voice, rather annoyed.

He was pulled back into reality and, reluctantly, turned away from the woman in the stands. He longed for her since his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was older now, his twenty-fourth birthday passing just a few weeks ago. He stared back at the captain that was instructing him, and nodded.

"Of course, I'm here, I'm ready. What are we doing, again?" He hadn't been paying much attention since Ginevra walked in, but he was focused now.

"Well, Draco, since you're aspiring to be the seeker for the Magpies, we need to be sure that you're top of the line, and able to handle some of the best talent in the leagues. It states in your application that you've won the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin house your Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh years of Hogwarts, yes?"

He nodded his head, anxious to get this over with, and to just get home, or to find Ginevra.

"We're going to test you, to see just how good you are, and if you're as good as your father claims you are, by testing you against the league's best seeker. I'm sure you're aware of his name?"

The name was seared into his brain in such a way that he would never be able to forget the seeker that the woman must be talking about. His mind screamed in such a fury just as she spoke.

"Harry Potter, of Puddlemere United. I understand you played against him in your school years?"

Draco bit his lip when she said it, though he was aware of what would be going on. He had quickly placed both pieces of the puzzle together rather quickly.

With a nod of his head, however, he grabbed his Firebolt 2KL, and mounted it. He waited for the command, when the whistle blew he kicked off, soaring into the air, circling the facility's field.

Potter was in the air too, and Draco couldn't help but glance over to Ginevra's standing point in the stands. He was determined to defeat Potter, just for the sake of embarrassing him in front of his wife.

That's just what he did, too. After roughly twenty minutes of play, and three near-misses with bludgers, Draco beat the Puddlemere United seeker and infamous celebrity, Harry Potter to the snitch by several seconds. He almost made it look easy. He slowed to a hover, and just happened to notice that Ginevra was beside him, gazing up at him, her eyes glazed over. He cocked an eyebrow, not sure what to make of the look. It wasn't hatred. He could've sworn there was a hint of lust in the gaze.

His heart beat lightly against his chest as he thought of her. Her red, straight hair; the deep hazelnut brown eyes that locked with him earlier in the afternoon.

Merlin, he had to find her - to get her alone. Surely Potter was with her though. It was nearly eight in the evening, the two were undoubtedly sitting down watching some bloody movie on their muggle television set, or reading the Daily Prophet together, or Lord only knows what else they were doing.

He got an idea, and cringed at the thought of Potter fulfilling his sudden fantasy. He sat up on his bed, and peered around his room carefully. He noticed his shirt beside his bed, and pulled it over his body, his pecs perfectly outlined.

The only other positive thing, apart from seeing Ginevra that morning, was his intense workout that the instructors had inflicted upon him, something he was grateful for. He was looking forward to more of the same training; not that his body needed it.

He walked to the fireplace in his room, and grabbed a handful of the Floo Powder from the mantle. He bit his lip, hoping he was thinking an accurate location for her this evening.

Considering the fact that Potter lived in Northern Ireland now, he assumed they would be spending the night in London to catch up on things they had missed.

"The Leaky Cauldron," he said clearly, throwing the powder into the flames, and squinting as the fire burst into emerald green. He casually walked into the fireplace, the emerald flames licking at his clothing harmlessly. He was surprised when he exited the fireplace moments later, and before him was none other than Ginevra Potter.

"Well, well," he said, biting his lip, and looking around for Potter. "No husband with you tonight? What a shame."

He'd noticed that he was only in the muscle shirt and some tight black jeans yet chose to ignore the thought of being under-dressed.

"Mind if I sit with you for a bit, Ginevra?"

"You may call me Ginny, Malfoy. I do not tolerate the use of my full name without my consent given prior to its use. Understood?"

He was taken aback slightly at the sharpness in her voice, but smirked when he noticed the smile on her face, and that look he'd given her earlier in the day.

"Miss me?" he asked, he hissed suggestively.

"More than you know, Malfoy," she sighed, as her hand stroked his waist.

Draco held his breath briefly as she touched his waist, and was curious why she was acting in such a way.

"Where's your little - erm - husband, Ginev- Ginny?" he asked out of curiosity.

This question coaxed yet another sigh from Ginny, and she moved her hand from his waist, and leaned against the table, her hand cradling her head.

"He said he had to go meet up with Ron or something. They had to catch up on things. Ron made it into the Ministry as an Auror, and Harry wanted to check things out, since he gave that dream up to play Quidditch. So it's just me and the bottle tonight," she said, taking a quick swig from the bottle before her. Judging by the smell from it, Draco would have guessed Vodka.

"Well, we can't leave you out here all by yourself," he said, a small smile forming on his lips.

How fortunate for him. The one person capable of stopping the rendezvous was nowhere to be found, and Ginny was desperate for attention. Attention Draco was more than willing to give. He put his hand on her cheek, and directed her face so she was looking up at him.

"Why don't you say we go back to my place, Gin? Catch up on old times?"

Ginny hesitated briefly, and Draco was almost convinced that she would say no. She finally nodded her head, and downed the rest of the bottle. "S-sure, Draco. Why not? It's been a long time."

Ginny grabbed her coat along with Draco's hand, and they headed back to the fireplace to make the short journey back to Draco's apartment. Draco found himself incredibly anxious to get the girl alone for the first time in years.

It took only minutes for the two to retreat back to Draco's flat by means of the Floo Network. Sometimes Draco himself had to marvel at its efficiency.

"Well, Ginny," he started, his voice shaking a tad. "Its b-been… a while since we w-were alone… together."

Ginny seated herself on the large, king-size bed and just looked up at Draco.

"Seven years," she said quietly. "to the day."

Draco found himself gazing over to Ginny, his mouth slight agape at her recollection of the precise day of their last encounter. It gave him hope.

He could recall the final night they had spent together. They had been caught up in what could be referred to as nothing short of an affair, as both of them were set in relationships that had been going for quite some time. When not seeing each other. Draco would bite his lip and let Pansy Parkinson hang herself around his body. Likewise, Ginny would pretend to be head over heels for Harry.

He walked over to the bed quietly, and sat next to Ginny, his hand winding its way around her waist much the way a snake would. How typical from a former Slytherin.

"You know, Ginny, I never did mean to hurt you. And if we had the liberty of going back to that night, I wouldn't have left you like I did. I wouldn't have said what I did, and I wouldn't have-"

"We both know that you don't give a shit about me Draco. You wouldn't have just left me, half drunk, naked, and tied to your fucking bed if you cared about me. If.. If you loved me."

An eerie and awkward silence settled upon the room as Draco thought back to the night, when he'd been on top of Ginny, and chickened out, and ran. He fled the Slytherin dormitories, leaving Ginny to fall victim to the next Slytherin that ascended into the boy's dormitory.

Ginny had never told Draco what had happened to her after he left her like that. She never even told him that it was Pansy that had found her.

"I… I can make it up to you, Ginny. Let me prove that I do care about you. You just… you have to give me another chance. One last chance; to -"

"Another chance to what? Build my hopes up again? To plant this twisted seed in my head that you love me? You don't have that sort of control over me anymore, Draco. I will never let you touch me like that again. _Ever_."

As she said it, she felt the interior walls within her body deteriorating. She knew it was a lie, and she'd do anything within reason to sleep with him again. But she was married now; to Harry. She couldn't do that to the man that she had claimed she had loved. Not after everything they've been through.

She silently hoped that Draco and she could just talk, while she prayed he would rip the clothing from her body, and ravage her body with that oh-so-talented mouth of his. Oh that mouth…

Draco sat on the bed, biting his lip. He'd never been rejected before. Well, he'd been rejected before, but who hasn't? This was more of a wakeup call than anything to Draco. It seemed to scream 'You aren't the sex god you think you are. Don't listen to those silly girls from your school days.' at him, and he held back from commenting.

"Gin, you don't know me anymore. I've… I've changed," he whispered, taking a risk and placing his hand on her thigh.

_Like she hasn't heard that one before, you dumbass._

"Draco, I'm sure you have and everything. I'm sure you're as good as you claim to be and all but…" she stopped, thinking briefly about whether or not to bring Harry into the conversation or not.

She decided against it.

"Draco, I'd love to give you another chance. I really, really would, but…"

"But what? What is it that's keeping you from giving me just one more chance to prove myself to you?"

"I'm afraid Draco. Afraid that if I give you another chance, that I'll… that I'll fall back in love with you."

Draco bit his lip and looked over to Ginny, and put his hand on her torso. He looked into her eyes, as if trying to find any sense of what she was feeling, and whether or not she was lying to him. He carefully thought over his words before he said them and spoke in a slow, even tempo.

"Don't be afraid of me, Ginny. That last thing I want from you is for you to fear me," he said quietly, as if thinking aloud.

With a single movement, Draco had moved over to Ginny, and pressed himself against her, their bodies touching for the first time in ages. He kissed her in a way he should have six years ago. Perhaps, if he'd shown her the affection he'd been hiding these past years, things would have turned out different. Perhaps they would have been the two together at the end of Draco's seventh year; not Ginny and Potter.

She'd been taken by surprise by Draco's motions, but was oh so excited that her hidden fantasy was finally becoming a reality. She was taken aback but still could not muster enough energy, or will power to break the contact. In fact, she pushed him ever so lightly, so he was lying on top of his emerald, silver, and black comforter, and she lay upon him.

She dipped down, and her soft lips met his once more. She could feel Draco's heart start to race, which only added to Ginny's amusement. She was the one in control here, not Draco; and it was something she had dreamed of for years.

She pulled away from his mouth, and was positioned above Draco in such a way that he was presented with a rather appealing view of her chest, barely hidden beneath the silk blouse she had been wearing. Quickly, he looked back up to her face, not wanting to be deemed a pervert, and have her walk out on him.

"Don't stop," he breathed, one hand reaching up to the back of her head, and lightly pushing it towards him, so he could resume the passion that he had been craving.

His other hand had remained on her waist. As he continued to kiss her, his hand traveled up the inside of her shirt, and he softly caressed the smooth skin on her back, occasionally dragging his nails. This caused such a sensation for Ginny that would result in a sharp intake of breath, and an arched back that both found pleasurable..

Ginny had had enough playing around, and moved from his lips, as much as she'd loved them, down his jaw line, leaving a trail of soft kisses behind her. She nuzzled against his neck for a while, which she discovered Draco enjoyed to quite extent. It was becoming more and more obvious, to both of them, just how anxious Draco was, and Ginny was planning on taking full advantage of the situation.

She leaned back so she was sitting on his lap and gyrated against him, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

"_Shit_," he muttered as she grinded her hips against him once again. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body. How he longed to remove every article of clothing from both of them, and make love to her the way he should have seven years ago.

Although he had been waiting for this night for years, he told himself over and over that he would not rush things. He was a gentleman. Risking everything, he moved his left arm, which had been cupping her cheek and slowly moved down her shoulder. He brought it towards her chest, where he cupped her left breast in his hand, causing her to let out a short sigh. Draco let out a sigh of his own; of relief. She gyrated against him again, and he pushed his body up against hers in time with her gyrations.

His hand traveled to the bottom of her shirt, which he casually hooked with each thumb. Pulling up after receiving non-verbal permission from Ginny, the shirt was lifted over her head, and was discarded on the floor where Draco's own shirt lay just hours before. Much to Draco's surprise and enjoyment, Ginny now sat on his lap clad only in her skirt and an emerald green bra. It made him think about whether or not she knew he would come looking for her after they made eye contact in the Quidditch Pitch.

He said nothing, for words weren't welcome in the present situation. Instead, he looped his arms around her neck, and gently pulled her down towards him and kissed her passionately, his tongue seeking entrance. She obliged and parted her lips, letting his smooth tongue dominate her own. She moaned against him allowing the vibrations from her throat affecting them both in ways they couldn't help but crave.

Ginny rapidly became impatient and tugged at Draco's muscle shirt. Pulling it from his body she quickly threw it beside her own on the side of the bed. Her lips began to ravish his skin instantly. She couldn't believe how gorgeous his body looked. Quidditch, she assumed, was the culprit for him looking so God-damn fine. Her hands stroked his pecs and abs subconsciously as she kissed along his collarbone.

Draco was becoming more and more aroused as Ginny kissed along his jaw, moving down from his pecs, to his abs and down to his navel. He was sure she could feel him, and wanted to tear the remaining clothing from both of their bodies.

Ginny must have been reading his mind, for as she kissed and licked and suckled along his abs, she unfastened his belt, and pulled the black strip of leather from around his body, adding it to the growing pile of clothing shed from their bodies.

Her hands moved swiftly and skillfully to the button at his waistline, and she unfastened his jeans, and quickly unzipped them. Ginny looked up quickly at Draco, and smirked when she saw his eyes closed, and one of his arms bent behind him, his head resting on it casually.

Due to Draco's apparent obsession with tight clothing, Ginny had a rather difficult time removing his jeans, and looked up at him to see that his eyes were still closed. She hooked a thumb around the waistline of his black boxers, and gently pulled them to his ankles as well. She pulled the jeans and boxers off one at a time, and tossed them to the heap of clothing beside the bed.

Turning her attention back to Draco, she noticed that his eyes were now open, and he was watching her intently.

"Is this okay?" she asked quietly, a small smile pursed on her lips.

He nodded shortly, giving her approval, and she kneeled on the floor, her right hand reaching out slowly, and grasping him. Draco found himself drowning in ecstasy as no woman had ever touched him in such a way before.

Rumors from his years at Hogwarts were definitely true. He did have his own broom closet in that school, and it wasn't for storing his Nimbus 2001's. In all those encounters, however, Draco found himself in it just for the sex. He had felt no emotion. This was different. With her milky white skin softly encompassing his member, he slowly exhaled the long breath he had taken prior to her touch.

She began to move her hand up and down his shaft slowly at first. She would glance upward towards Draco to look for what had an effect on him and what didn't. Draco's breath would shorten has he felt himself begin his ascent towards climax. She couldn't help but realize how helpless he was right now. She had him at her every command and desire right now, and she planned to use it to her advantage.

"You like that, don't you," she purred, looking up at him, her hand began to glide up and down Draco's cock with a steady rhythm.

He murmured something that sounded like a "God yes," and an "Oh Merlin," which caused Ginny to let out a short giggle, before returning back to the subject at hand, no pun intended.

She focused on him for the first time since striping him of his remaining clothes, and concluded that he had definitely matured since their last rendezvous at school. He was now a solid seven inches, possibly a tad larger, and he was certainly a lot thicker than Harry.

_Harry._

She'd forgotten all about him up until now, and a pang of guilt struck her heart. She felt horrible for doing this, but she couldn't help it. Then again, it'd been so long since she had seen Draco, and he was more attractive than ever. On the other hand, she had married Harry. She vowed to be loyal to him. A lifelong commitment; to love him. On the other hand, Harry had ditched her for her own brother. Who was to say they weren't off at some strip club in Northern Ireland, drunker than the keg itself, and getting laid by every woman in the country? She shook the thought from her mind, and decided she would deal with it later. She could deal with the guilt at a later time.

Her hand had been moving up and down his cock in a rhythmic speed, increasing ever so slightly as time progressed. She'd gotten off from her kneeling position, and lay next to him on the bed, her hand maintaining its speed, though she could now kiss him, which is just what she did.

Her lips pressed against his, only it was her time to dominate this time, which Draco reluctantly gave into. He moaned quietly against her lips, causing them to buzz. This aroused her more so than she was before she had kissed him. She kissed his collarbone once more, and straddled him. She moved down his body so she was sitting on his lap, this time bare, causing her to smile as he muttered a "_Bloody fuck,_" under his breath. She kissed her way down his chest and navel once more.

This time, however, she did not hesitate, and continued down to his waist. She kept her hand moving up and down his shaft, and looked up quickly, to see that he had closed his eyes again. Deciding he would have given her permission anyway, she slowed her hand and kept it at the base of his cock, and kissed his head gently. His body shook, which she took as a positive reaction.

She parted her lips and took him slowly, taking only the first two inches at first. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, bringing a low hiss of pressure from Draco. She bobbed her head up and down, taking more and more of him into her mouth with each bob of her head. As she neared the base of him, she noticed for the first time that Draco "manscaped." This intrigued her, because Harry never did. After only a few moments, she knew she preferred Draco's tactics over Harry's.

She, herself, had always groomed herself, originally due to Harry's request, but she eventually found she enjoyed it more, thinking it looked more attractive to her partner.

Curiosity began to take over Ginny's mind, and she couldn't help but wonder whether or not she could take all seven inches of Draco. It was never much of an issue with Harry, due to his small size and girth. Draco, however, posed to be a challenged, and she was not sure if she would be able to accomplish the feat.

Draco had been moaning throughout the majority of the time, but when Ginny got the courage to try and deep throat him. He couldn't help but gasp and his body contracted. No one had done that to him before. Sure, a few girls had tried, but none of them had ever succeeded. His left arm was still behind his head, and his right hand was clenching the sheets at his side.

The first attempt almost succeeded, but she fell short. She was not about to fail herself, and went down again, this time opening her throat which was quickly filled by Draco. She had done it.

"Gin-Ginny.." he breathed, his breath picking up pace, his heart racing faster. "G-gonna.. _fuck_."

He hissed as he climaxed, and was taken by surprise when Ginny remained where she was; another first for him. He tried biting his lip, but another "_Bloody fuck,_" escaped his lip once more.

Ginny had been waiting for it, and she could tell he was ready when his breath started to increase rapidly. She bobbed up and down a few more times before locking around his head. She stayed where she was as he came.

Draco felt his body constrict after he climaxed, and Ginny continued to slowly milk his cock which was still as hard as steel. He reached out to her with his right hand and pulled her up to him, kissing her deeply. He could taste himself on her, though ignored it. He had never really minded the way he tasted if he was being completely honest.

Draco pulled Ginny up so she was straddling him again, and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He slid the lingerie off her body, and threw it to the pile beside the bed.

He looked up at her, and marveled at how much she had changed since her sixth year of school. She'd developed nicely, and was curved in every place a woman should be. He reached up with his right hand, and fondled her right breast delicately, his lips meeting the skin of her left. He swirled his tongue around the areola of her left breast, causing her to moan into the quiet apartment.

His right hand was no help, as his thumb traced around her right nipple. He switched swiftly, moving his mouth to her right breast, causing her to moan out into the empty apartment once more.

"Oh, Draco," she muttered, dragging her nails down his back slowly.

"Don't stop," she whispered into her ear as he picked up the pace of his tongue.

His hands had found the two buttons on her skirt, and he undid them both with ease. Unzipping the skirt, and pulling it off of her body, he added it to the pile of clothing which contained all but one clothing item. She was left only in the emerald green thong, which caused Draco to regain any of the blood he had lost during the time between he came and now.

He hooked his little fingers around either side of the thong, and pulled it off of her body slowly, and seductively. They were both free of all restraints at last, and Draco looked up at Ginny, whose eyes met his and locked.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked cautiously, not sure whether or not she trusted him.

"I'm willing to do anything you want from me, Draco. _Anything_."

He moved himself on top of her, and kissed her deeply, his tongue seeking entrance once more.

His hand had traveled down to her waist, and he took the risk of entering her. His fingers met the folds of her entrance, and he looked quickly to Ginny to make sure it was alright, and she nodded, muttered something he couldn't make out, which he took as giving him her consent.

With little hesitation, he worked his middle finger up into her causing her to give a short scream, and her entire body to tremble. He worked his way up into her, exploring her body. Changing the motion of his hands drove Ginny into fits of bliss.

She was now lying on her back, her legs bent, pushing herself upwards, causing Draco to penetrate her much deeper than when she had been lying flat on her back, restricting his movements.

He worked his finger for several minutes before adding his index finger, causing Ginny to buck wildly. He pushed the two fingers all the way in, and pulled them back until they were barely in her. He slowly pushed them back, causing her to sigh in ecstasy. He continued the same motion until he worked a third finger in, driving her to her first orgasm of the night. Her body constricted around his fingers, and he continued to try and work them in and out of her.

Draco slowly pulled his fingers from Ginny's slit, and looked over to Ginny, to see her eyes closed, and her out of breath, trying to regain energy after her first climax. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him softly.

"That was great, Draco. Really great," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You haven't seen anything yet, baby," he whispered, sucking her earlobe gently. Ginny moaned in response to this, and Draco repeated the gesture for a minute or so before straddling her once more.

"Are you sure you're content with this, Ginny? I… I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with," he said with an almost worried look in his eyes.

"Draco," he said quietly. "I want this more than anything."

It was all he needed, and he raised his hips just enough so he could position himself at her entrance.

With a final glance up to her, he smiled and lowered his hips, his cock penetrating her for the first time.

It was better than he ever imagined it, and much tighter than he has assumed. Draco couldn't help but think of how many times he had suspected Harry to have fucked Ginny, and quickly pushed the thought from his mind. "_The little fucker_" he thought to himself.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Ginny calling out to him.

"Oh.. oh Draco. Please, please, Draco. Show me much how much I mean to you."

Her eyes were closed, and her hips were bucking up at him in the same rhythm that he lowered himself, pushing deeper and deeper into her.. He was happy to oblige, and raised his hips so only the head of his cock remained inside of her, and pushed himself back into her slowly. Ginny hissed as he teased her, and he couldn't help but notice how she hadn't taken all of him yet. About four inches of him was embedded inside of her, which was odd. He had assumed she would be a pro at this, all the times that Potter scum must have used her for his own pleasures.

Again, as if reading his mind, Ginny spoke in between her panting. "Harry isn't this big, Draco. You.. oh God, Draco, you feel so _fucking good."_

_He replied only by thrusting himself into her once more, and quickening the pace. Now, instead of pulling back so the head of his cock remained in her, he pulled himself out completely, causing Ginny to moan every time._

"_You tease," she moaned, causing Draco to thrust himself back into her, only to repeat the process seconds later._

_Eventually, Draco felt himself building, and thrust quicker and quicker into Ginny, until he felt his second climax approaching. He pulled out of her just in time, and spent himself on her stomach and breasts._

_Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Draco. "W-why'd you pull out?" she asked, sounding rather offended._

"_Because you're.. you're married to Potter. I can't risk getting you pregnant. I care about you too much, Gin. If you married Potter, you must love him, and I'm not going to completely ruin that by getting you pregnant." he said, lying next to her. "I've done enough to your relationship already…"_

_His body quivered as she reached out and grasped his cock lightly. She began pumping it slowly, the remaining semen coating himself. He watched as she slowly jacked him off._

"_You really are something, you know that?" she said out of nowhere._

"_I just care about you, that's all," he replied softly, his eyes closed._

_And with that, Ginny rolled herself onto Draco, and positioned herself against him. She lowered herself onto him and purred as she finally took his entire shaft into her, gyrating a few times, driving them both wild._

_Draco had started to go flaccid after his second ejaculation, but Ginny had a way of starting the blood flow whenever she wanted. She raised and lowered herself onto him at her own pace as Draco moved his right hand to her entrance, where he placed his thumb on her clit. Moving his thumb in short, quick circles, Ginny's breath began to quicken._

"_D-Draco," she whispered, his thrusts become more and more wild and violent._

_She finally forced herself down, their hips colliding and all seven inches of Draco were embedded in Ginny has she contracted against him, having her second climax as well. The contractions of her walls against him drove Draco wild and he couldn't help but release himself once more, this time inside of her._

_Ginny looked down at him, and smiled as she felt his fluid fill her._

"_That's just what I wanted, baby," she whispered before kissing him sweetly on the lips._

_She lay down on top of him, his cock still impaling her. She soon fell into a deep sleep, leaving Draco helpless, with the love of his life lying on top of him, with his own cock inside of her._

_He kissed her softly on the cheek and pulled the comforter over them, turning off the lights._

"_I love you, Ginny."_


End file.
